Broken Promise
by DunktheLunk
Summary: Ezra made a promise to Sabine. But when she’s nearly killed, can he keep that promise? Or will he start down a path that only a few have come back from? And will Sabine be able to bring him back, or lose him forever? (Sabezra. T for violence.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you guys have more fun reading this story than I have had writing it. This has been sitting around since before I started Light in the Dark, and it's been a pain. But I finally know how I want it to end, so here we go!**

**Obviously I don't own Star Wars**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

"Sabine!" Kanan yelled helplessly as the Inquisitor ran his lightsaber through the young Mandalorian.

The Inquisitor laughed and tossed her limp body to the side, then slowly began advancing on Kanan and Ezra. Before Kanan could do anything, he felt a cold shift in the force, as if the Dark Side had suddenly taken over everything. The Inquisitor felt it too, because he hesitated a moment. Suddenly, Ezra let out a rage filled yell, and Kanan looked at his apprentice just in time to see him throw his hands up and use a massive force push to throw the Inquisitor.

The blast also threw Kanan to the side, and he landed close to Sabine. He rolled over and put his hand on Sabines neck. Miraculously, there was still a pulse, but it was faint.

Kanan looked back at his apprentice, and his heart dropped into his stomach. Ezra was slowly advancing toward the Inquisitor, who was just starting to get up. The tip of Ezra's lightsaber was dragging the ground, throwing sparks all around him, and Kanan could see his eyes were yellow and dark. He had seen this Ezra before, when the Grand Inquisitor had nearly killed him, and Ezra had summoned the Dark Side on accident, trying to defend him.

A group of troopers tried to stop Ezra from reaching the Inquisitor, and Kanan watched in horror as Ezra killed all of them without mercy. Another group formed a line, and Ezra threw his lightsaber at the middle one, sticking him on the chest. As the remaining troopers fired, he dodged the volley and stuck out his hand. He picked them all up with the Force, then let out another yell. Kanan could here the sounds of the troopers spines breaking as Ezra crushed them.

"Ezra stop!" Kanan yelled as he ran toward his apprentice.

Ezra threw the lifeless bodies of the troopers at him, trying to stop him. The Inquisitor barely got his lightsaber up in time as Ezra swung down on him, raining blow after blow and driving him back into the ground. Kanan watched as Ezra's lightsaber sheared through the hilt of the Inquisitors saber, cutting off his hand causing him to cry out in pain.

"Wait, please, mercy!" The Inquisitor cried as Ezra raised his saber over his head.

"Don't do it Ezra!" Kanan yelled, getting up and running toward his apprentice again.

But it was to late. With one more rage filled yell, Ezra took his lightsaber in both hands and buried it hilt deep in the Inquisitors chest.

"No!" Kanan cried, tackling Ezra. He held tight as the boy kicked and screamed, trying to break free. "Ezra look at me!" Kanan yelled, flipping him around.

"Come back to me Ezra!"

Ezra continued to kick and scream, then his eyes rolled back and he passed out in Kanan's arms. Kanan let out a deep sigh as he felt tears coming to his eyes. For a moment, he thought he had lost his apprentice for good. He heard the Ghost land behind him, followed by footsteps running down the ramp.

"Kanan!" Hera yelled "What happened?"

Kanan looked up at her, still cradling Ezra's limp body in his arms.

"Sabine," Kanan managed "Go get Sabine. She's hurt bad. Gonna need a medical frigate."

Hera looked at Sabine, then back at Kanan. Before she could say anything else, Kanan stood and carried Ezra onto the Ghost.

**Later**

Ezra stood silently in the door to Sabine's room, watching her sleep. She still hadn't woken up. The vitals monitor beeped softly, showing a healthy, although sometimes fluttery, heartbeat. That was good. At least he knew she would wake up eventually. Hera said she would anyway.

But not right now. If she woke now, he wouldn't be able to do what he was about to do. What he had to do.

He gave her one last look, then turned and headed toward the ramp, carefully avoiding Zeb and Chopper along the way. At the bottom of the ramp, he turned and looked back into the Ghost. It had become home, his first home in years. And the crew were his family.

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He had to do this.

For them.

For her.

"I'm sorry Sabine." He muttered softly.

Before he could change his mind, he shouldered his pack and set off across the grasslands, headed for the small trading town a few miles away. With luck, he'd find a ship to get him off world. As he jogged through the tall grass, he wondered how long it would take the crew to realize he was gone.

When he reached the town, the first place he went was a clothing store. He loved his orange shirt and pants, but the Empire knew what he looked like, so he had to change that. Plus, orange didn't really blend well. A few minutes later, he walked out wearing black cargo pants, a black shirt, and a black, hooded jacket. From there, he headed toward the landing pads on the edge of the city.

Looking around at the ships, he found one that looked fast, but still had a small living space. He snuck on board and made his way to the cockpit. Thankfully, nobody was home. He sat down and fired up the ship. He had made a good choice, this one even had weapons that the pilot controlled. He took off and sped into space, jumping into hyperspace before the ships owners realized it was gone.

**A/N: Since I have this story almost completely written already, I'm going to release chapters every Monday night, so stay tuned for more. Also, please review, and let me know what y'all think! **


	2. Chapter2

Sabine watched her thermal scanner patiently as Ezra put together a supply pack. He had been running around the Ghost for almost twenty minutes, gathering essential supplies. She had been outside on the upper hull, out of her armor and enjoying the warm, peaceful summer night when she had first heard him. She knew what he was doing.

He was running.

She watched as he took a step down the ramp, then turn and glance back at the Ghost. As he continued down the ramp, she turned off the scanner and slipped down from where she had been sitting, landing silently behind him.

"And where do you think you're going?" She asked.

She did her best to hide a smile as he jumped nearly two feet in the air.

"What are you doing?" Ezra asked.

"Well, I was trying to enjoy a peaceful night, but you've made so much racket I had to see what was going on." Sabine replied with a laugh, trying to ease the tension.

Ezra hung his head and sighed, confirming Sabine's earlier suspicions.

"You wanna talk about it?" She asked. "Come on, we'll go out there so they can't hear us."

The Ghost was parked in a large open field with a large flat topped rock about fifty meters away. Ezra nodded and they walked to the large rock. They climbed to the top and sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"I don't want to hurt any of you." Ezra said finally.

"Hurt us?" Sabine asked. "What do you mean?"

"Earlier today, in the cave." He said. "I...I did something that scared me. I thought I was helping, but Kanan said I pulled to the dark side."

Sabine didn't really know how to respond to what he was saying, so she just waited and listened.

"I could see what I was doing, but I couldn't stop it." Ezra continued. "I feel like I'm dangerous now, too dangerous, and I'm scared. I'm scared I'll hurt you or the others. I'm scared of myself."

"So what are you going to do?" Sabine asked.

"I'm leaving." Ezra replied. I'm going to find a ride out of here and go far away."

Sabine felt her heart break for Ezra. She knew what that was like, to want to run away because of what she had done.

_Don't let him leave._

She sighed and took his hand. "Ezra, I don't know what it's like to have Force powers, or to have a battle between light and dark. But I do know what it's like to run away from your family. Yes, it eventually got better, but it took years for me to find Hera and Kanan. You have them now. Kanan knows what he's doing, I think, and if you'll listen to him, you'll be alright."

"You think so?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah, I do." Sabine replied with a smile. They sat there for a while, talking about this and that, until Ezra let out a long yawn.

"You ready to head back?" Sabine asked.

"Yeah." Ezra replied. They slid down off the rock and started back toward the Ghost. "Thank you Sabine." Ezra said, stopping at the bottom of the ramp.

Sabine smiled at him, and before she could stop herself, hugged him. "Just promise me you won't try to leave again." She whispered.

"I promise." Ezra replied.

Sabine's eyes fluttered open, waking from her memory. She didn't know where she was exactly, but she could hear Hera's voice somewhere nearby, so she knew she was safe.

The last thing she remembered was pain. A lot of pain.

She moved her head and realized she wasn't wearing her armor, just a layer of bandages around her chest and a pair of shorts she usually wore to sleep in. Nearby was a heart monitor and some other machines, beeping softly.

"Hera?" Sabine called, her voice a little raspy from days of non-use.

"Sabine!" Hera said as she ran into the room. "You're awake!"

"Welcome back kid." Kanan said as he walked in.

"What...what happened." Sabine asked.

"You were stabbed by a lightsaber." Kanan said. "You're the luckiest person I've ever met."

"Am I ok?" Sabine asked, shaking a little. "I mean, am I crippled? Do I have a hole in my chest?" The heart monitor started to beep as her pulse increased.

"No no, you're fine honey." Hera said in a soothing voice, trying to calm her down. "The saber missed your spine and everything major. We got you to a med frigate and you were in bacta for almost two days, so you're healing nicely. You'll have a scar, but that's it."

Sabine sighed with relief. "What about Ezra." She asked "Is he okay?"

Kanan looked at Hera, who got up and walked out. Sabine could see tears beginning to form in the Twilek's eyes as she left.

"What happened?" Sabine asked. "Did he...?"

"No, he survived." Kanan said "But he's missing."

"Missing?" Sabine asked. "How long?"

"A couple of days." Kanan replied. "Last place we saw him was on the security cam heading out of the Ghost."

"But why?" Sabine asked, confused. "He...he went to the dark side didn't he?"

Kanan nodded, and Sabine shook her head.

"Ezra you fool." She said "You promised me you wouldn't run. We could've talked this out again."

"Again?" Kanan asked.

"Yeah." Sabine replied. "When he used the dark side to save you from the Inquisitor, I caught him trying to run away, but we talked it out and he said he wouldn't try that again."

"That explains this." Kanan replied, handing Sabine a letter. "He left one to the whole crew, but he left this one just for you. We haven't opened it. I'll leave you alone for now, yell if you need something."

Sabine nodded and watched as he left, then opened the letter.

"Oh Ezra." She sighed, feeling her eyes water.

I'm sorry, please forgive me.

**A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed, more coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ezra coughed, spitting blood out of his mouth. His head was throbbing, and he felt like he had been thrown off a cliff.

"Where am I?" He wondered allowed.

He had chased the Inquisitor known as the Third Sister across a star system, finally shooting down her fighter over a small deserted moon. Before he could pull up, however, he had clipped a large rock formation, sending his ship skidding to the ground. He shook his head and checked the ships systems, relieved to find them still operational. He took off again, and flew toward the wreckage of the Inquisitors ship. He landed at the edge of a large crater and stepped out of the ship.

As he looked at the burning hulk in the crater, he suddenly began to feel sick. His chest hurt, and he doubled over in pain. He could feel the Force pulling at him, both Light side and Dark. It felt like he was being torn in half.

He let out a painful yell, and there was a flash of light as he was thrown backwards by some kind of explosion. As he picked himself up off the ground, he noticed two other figures also getting up. One was dressed similarly to him, wearing all black robes and a hood over his face. The second was similar to the first, except all his clothes were solid white. The black-robed one looked around, then looked down at its hands.

"I can't believe that actually worked." He said with an eerily familiar voice.

"Yeah, congratulations." The white-robed one said with the same voice. "We're still just apparitions tied to him. All you did was hurt him."

"Oh he's fine." The dark one said, looking directly at Ezra. Ezra's eyes widened as he looked at the figures face. It was...his own.

"What…" He began. "Who are you? Is this a Sith trick?" He asked, activating his lightsaber.

"No, no trick." The light one said, putting its hands up.

"Don't you recognize us Ezra?" The dark one laughed.

Ezra stood there for a moment, extremely confused. Where did these two come from? Why were they dressed the way they were? Why did they look and sound like him? How was this not an illusion? Then something inside him clicked, and he knew this was real.

"You." He said, pointing his lightsaber at the dark one. "You're my Dark Side...Which makes you my Light."

"Yes." Light said. "We represent your two sides of the Force. You are supposed to be our balance, but lately you've been leaning."

Ezra looked between them, processing this. "So why are you showing yourself to me now?" He asked.

"To build our true potential!" Dark said. "You possess power that few left in the galaxy have. If we focus this power, we can bring down the Empire for good."

"But at what cost?" Light asked. "Power is good, yes. But we have to show restraint."

"Why." Dark asked, looking at the body of the dead Inquisitor inside her fighter. "They don't, why should we?"

"Because we're better than them." Light said.

"Shut up, both of you." Ezra said. He was beginning to think he was losing his mind again. But an idea was beginning to form. "Alright, listen. We're going to track down the rest of the Inquisitors and end them. Then we're doing the same to the rest of the Empire."

"What?" Light asked "Why?"

"You said it yourself, we're better than them." Ezra replied.

"Oh this is gonna be great." Dark laughed.

"I've lost him." Kanan said, getting up from where he had been meditating, trying to find his apprentice through an old Jedi method.

"What?" Sabine cried "How?"

"Something is blocking me." Kanan replied. "Or someone. Or it could just be that I'm not very good at this."

"Do you think the Inquisitors got him?" Hera asked.

"I doubt it." Kanan replied. "They wouldn't shield him from me. They'd be taunting me to draw us out."

"So what do we do?" Sabine asked.

"All we can do is listen and wait." Kanan replied. "Trust me, he'll probably do something to pop up on the Empire's radar."

Sabine sighed, and turned away. This was going downhill fast.

"Hey, we'll find him." Kanan said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I know." Sabine replied. "I just...I'm worried about him. I know what it's like to be scared and alone, running and hiding from those you love and those you hate."

"I know." Kanan replied.

Sabine returned to her room. As she lay down and drifted off to sleep, one thing was on her mind.

Ezra.

**A/N: I know this was short and some people probably won't like where I'm going with this, but that's a you problem. If you did like it, don't forget to follow and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"And you're sure they're all in there?" Ezra asked, bringing the lightsaber closer to the man's neck.

"Yes." The man said carefully, the blue blade humming only inches from his neck. "All the remaining Inquisitors are meeting to discuss what to do about you."

"It's about time." Dark said, appearing next to Ezra.

In the last week, Ezra had been intentionally drawing out Inquisitors and killing them off one at a time. The goal was to get them all together, and it seemed the plan had worked.

"Let's just get this over with." Light said, appearing on Ezra's other side.

He had been protesting this plan as dangerous and insanely reckless, but Ezra had persuaded him to go along with it. Dark, on the other hand, had been pushing to be more violent, which Ezra had refused. Ezra used the force to knock the prisoner unconscious, and let him fall to the ground.

"You should have killed him." Dark said. "It would have been quicker, and taken less energy."

"No, I'm not a Sith." Ezra replied. "I'm not going to kill a man just because he was in the wrong place."

"Interesting." Dark said, "So you can't kill an Imperial soldier, one who may or may not have been complicit in the deaths of thousands of innocent civilians, but you can kill the Inquisitors, Imperial leaders, and even the Emperor?"

"What are you getting at?" Light asked.

"I'm just wondering why this Imperials life is worth more than the others." Dark replied. "Or was it the fact he didn't have the stomach for it?"

"He makes a fair point Ezra." Light said "If we're going to do this and see the Empire destroyed, you have to be able to do things a normal Jedi wouldn't. We can't stoop to their level, but at the same time, we have to show resolve. The Galaxy is depending on us."

"I understand that." Ezra said. "But I know what I'm doing."

With that he turned and made his way through the Imperial complex. The two apparitions of his Force sides, invisible to everyone else, followed close behind. Eventually, he found himself in front of a large door. He could tell the Inquisitors were inside, he could feel them.

"How do you want to do this?" Light asked.

"I thought about just knocking." Ezra replied.

"Ooh, a classic." Dark laughed "Lets go with that."

Ezra reached up and knocked on the door three times. On the third, he used the Force to knock open the door.

"Anyone home?" He yelled, activating his lightsaber.

The four Inquisitors stood from their table and looked at him in surprise and shock. There was a large hologram of a hooded man in the middle of the table.

"So this is the one?" The hologram asked. "Take him alive,I want to see what he's made of."

Two of the Inquisitors stepped forward and activated their lightsabers. Without hesitation, Ezra jumped toward them, catching them off guard and killing one almost immediately. Another stepped in to take its fallen comrades place as Ezra hacked away at the other Inquisitor.

"Enough!" The hologram said as Ezra cut an Inqisitors arm off.

Ezra felt an invisible hand begin to choke him and lift him up into the air. He had to do something, and fast. As he began to black out, he realized he had to cut the holograms connection. He reached out with the Force, trying to flip the projector off, but he was too weak.

'No, this can't be the end.' He thought.

Suddenly, something inside him snapped, and gold lightning erupted from his fingers. The lightning hit the projector and destroyed it, releasing him. The lightning also hit the remaining Inquisitors and killed them. Ezra curled his fingers as his knees hit the ground, shutting off the lightning.

"Woah." Dark said, appearing beside him. "That was impressive."

"Indeed." Light said. "But we still have a long way to go."

**Elsewhere**

"This is where the stolen ships transmitter pinged last." Hera said.

They had talked to people in the town on Lothal, and had found the people Ezra had stolen the ship from. They weren't happy, but had agreed to give Hera the signal codes for the ships transmitter. They were now over a large desert planet, doing a scan of the surface for any signs of life or ships.

"I've got something." Zeb said from his place at the scanner. "Looks like a crashed ship. Can't tell what kind though."

He gave Hera the coordinates, and she pointed the Ghost toward the surface, diving as fast as possible. They reached the surface, where they found an impact crater with a crashed ship. "Is it the one?" Hera called to Sabine and Kanan, who had jumped into the crater.

"No." Kanan replied. "It's an Imperial ship. Looks like a long range fighter. Had to be hyperspace capable anyway, there aren't any populated planets in this system."

"Kanan!" Sabine called. "You need to see this!"

Kanan walker around the wrecked ship to where Sabine was standing. Looking into the cockpit, he saw the helmeted head of an Imperial Inquisitor.

"Karabast." He muttered.

"Guys, come in here!" Hera called. "You need to hear this!"

They returned to the Ghost, where they found Hera, Zeb, and Chopper standing around a hologram of Ahsoka, and she didn't look happy.

"Kanan." Ahsoka said sternly. "Did you lose something?"

"What do you mean?" Kanan replied.

Ahsoka vanished, and was replaced with a hologram of someone in a hood fighting Imperial troopers and an Inquisitor.

"In the last week, your apprentice seems to have developed a taste for violence." Ahsoka said. "My sources tell me he's managed to kill every single Inquisitor, and has destroyed multiple Imperial facilities cross half a dozen systems."

The crew looked at each other, then to Kanan.

"You need to find him Kanan." Ahsoka said before anyone could respond. "We can't afford to lose him to the Emperor." With that, she disappeared.

**Later**

"Coward!" Sabine yelled.

Hera ducked as she walked through the door and was nearly hit by a wrench Sabine threw across the cargo hold.

"Sabine!" She scolded.

"Sorry Hera." Sabine replied "You got in the way."

"In the way of what?" Hera asked.

"Ezra." She replied. "I hate him. Hes a coward and I hope he never comes back!"

Hera felt her heart break as the Mandalorian spoke. "Oh Sabine." She said. "You don't mean that."

"Yes I do." Sabine replied.

"Sabine." Hera said, stepping closer to the girl "When was the last time you got sleep?" Her eyes were dark, and Hera was beginning to suspect she hadn't slept or eaten in a while.

"I dunno. A couple days I think. Maybe four." Sabine replied.

"Come on then." Hera said calmly. "Let's get you to bed, maybe you'll feel different tomorrow."

**A/N:As always, thank you for taking the time to put up with my terrible writing. Drop a comment if you liked it, didn't like it, or see something I can improve on. I'm always open to constructive criticism.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Has anyone seen Sabine?" Hera asked as she searched the ship. She hadn't seen the girl in hours, and was starting to get worried.

"Yeah, she said she was going to the cantina down the street to question some of the smugglers." Kanan said. "She's been gone a while though."

"I'll go look for her." Hera said, opening the ramp. She walked down the street to the cantina, keeping an eye out for Imperial personnel or informants. As she entered the cantina, she looked around the room full of smugglers and ship workers. Her eyes finally settled on a mess of green and black hair at the corner of the bar.

She had changed her hair again. That wasn't a good sign.

As she approached, the Mandalorian flagged down the bartender and ordered another round.

"Sabine, what are you doing?!" Hera asked in alarm.

"Oh hey Hera." Sabine replied with a half drunk laugh. "I had to sort some things out about myself."

Hera watched as the girl drank about half a glass in one gulp. "What are you talking about honey?" She asked calmly. She had a brief flashback of carrying a drunken young Jedi back to the Ghost night after night.

"I dunno." Sabine replied, staring blankly at her glass. "I've been having these...feelings. When he first took off, I told myself it wasn't Ezras fault, that he was just scared, and that we would find him. Yesterday I told myself I hate him , that he's a coward and I'm glad he left. But today…" Sabine put her face in her hands and began to cry.

Hera put her hand on the girls back. She had a good idea of what was bothering Sabine.

"Today was the first day I cried about him." Sabine managed through her tears. "And I don't understand why. I haven't cried like this over anything since my family disowned me. But now I'm crying over him!"

Hera sighed, not sure how to respond. She sat in silence as Sabine cried, her drunken sobs slowly getting quieter.

"Why Hera?" Sabine asked, almost in a whisper "Why do I feel like this?"

"Well, I'm not an expert." Hera said softly. "But I think that somewhere, behind that thick Mandalorian skin of yours, there's a part of you that has feelings for Ezra. Even if you don't see it all the time. I think you're frustrated because he's not here to let you confirm it. But I also think you're determined enough to find him."

**Ezra**

_"Just promise me you won't try to leave again."_

_"I promise." _

Ezra shot up from his sleep, sweat on his forehead. This wasn't the first time it had happened. Since he had killed off the Inquisitors three days before, he had been having dreams about Sabine, and the promise he had made her. He couldn't help but feel guilty, but at the same time, part of him was telling himself feeling guilty was weakness. Sacrifices had to be made if the Empire was going to be destroyed. But he needed answers.

"Guys?" He called looking around. Light appeared in front of him, but Dark was nowhere to be found.

"Yes?" Light asked. "How can I help?"

"What is wrong with me?" Ezra asked. "What...why do I feel so guilty?"

"About leaving Sabine?" Light asked, "Well, it's simple. You love her, and would give her the world. But in order to do that, you have to make hard choices."

"Do you think I'm making the right choices?" Ezra asked.

Light sighed and pulled back his hood. "The good choices?" He asked "No. But the right choices aren't always good. We've started down a path, and there's no stopping now. And that path, as we have already experienced, will take some bad stuff to get to the end. So while I haven't agreed with every choice you have made, I think they were the right ones. Just remember why we fight."

Ezra nodded, then stood and walked to the cockpit. Light followed, and Dark appeared next to the pilot seat.

"So, I've killed the Inquisitors." Ezra said, sitting down. "Whats the next part of the plan?"

"Firepower." Dark said with his usual mischievous laugh. "We need a capital ship."

"For the last time, No!" Light said "What we really need are followers."

"What do you mean?" Ezra asked.

"Well, when we take down the Empire, there will be a hole, and everyone will be grasping for power." Dark said. "What we need are people who will support you, or whoever you support to take over. Plus it would be nice to stop sleeping in this ship for a change."

"You're a ghost, you don't sleep." Light said as Ezra checked the navicomputer for close planets.

"The closest planet is Onderon." He said "We'll start there."

**A/N: Thanks for reading if you've made it this far! Feel free to give constructive criticism if you think I need it**


	6. Chapter6

**A/N: Sorry I'm late on this, but better late than never right? I promise I'm almost done with this one.**

"Guys!" Sabine called as she ran into the common room. "Look at this!" She set the holoprojector she was carrying on the table, then started the video when the crew was gathered.

"This is a special news report." A man said "There are no survivors at Balkar Station on Onderon. The facility was destroyed by a group of local rebels, aided heavily by this man." A picture appeared, and Sabine paused the feed.

"Look closely." She said. The crew leaned in, trying to identify the blurred figure.

"Wait is that…" Hera asked.

"Yep." Sabine said. "Ezra."

"No survivors." Kanan said softly. "Oh Ezra, what have you been doing?"

"The Rebels then made it to a shuttle." The reporter said as Sabine resumed the news broadcast. "From there, they managed to board and take control of a Raider II corvette, again leaving no survivors. The ship then jumped to hyperspace. This is the sixth attack in the region this week, but nothing has been done on this scale. Systems around Onderon will experience a higher military presence until this group is brought to justice." With that, the news feed shut off.

"We need to go to Onderon." Sabine said.

"Why?" Kanan asked. "He's not there anymore."

"We have to!" Sabine said, almost yelling. "It's the first lead we've had in weeks!"

"I think we should at least look." Hera said. "Someone might know where he's gone."

Before Kanan could argue, Hera had punched the coordinates into the hyperdrive. Hours later, they landed in one of the larger cities, where a contact of Kanan's was based.

"Come on, let's find Jordy before he jumps off world." He said.

The group made there way across the market square to a small building. Outside the door was a man sitting on a crate, cleaning a blaster.

"Jordy." Kanan said, causing the man to look up.

"Caleb!" The man said "What are you doing here, I haven't seen you in years!"

"I need some info." Kanan said "It's about that group that hijacked the Raider corvette."

"Oh, them." Jordy said, "Yeah, they came by a few days before they hit Balkar. Who do you think gave them the weapons to pull that job off?"

"Where did he go?" Sabine blurted out.

"Woo, someone's got a crush." Jordy said. "I think they were headed for Denon."

"Thanks Jordy." Kanan said a the group left.

"What's on Denon?" Sabine asked as the crew returned to the Ghost.

"Not much, mostly jungle." Kanan replied. "There was a Republic fortress and research base there during the Clone Wars. Probably converted for Imperial use."

"What could he be doing?" Hera asked.

"I've asked myself the same question." Kanan replied, "And the answer scares me. I think he's trying to draw out Vader or the Emperor."

"What?" Hera cried in horror. "That's suicide."

"But it makes sense." Sabine said. "All the destruction and death he's been causing, it's only been Imperial troops. No civilians. Look at this recent attack. Balkar was outside the city. I think Kanan is right."

"Then we need to find him." Hera said. "Now."

**Somewhere in the outer rim**

Vader watched as the Star Destroyers guns tore apart the Rebel supply convoy. This was all too easy.

"Lord Vader." An ensign said as he cautiously approached. "The Emperor requests you contact him immediately."

Vader nodded, and wordlessly turned and headed for his personal quarters. He activated the holoprojector and knelt.

"Lord Vader." Sidious said "We appear to have a problem. A single individual has inspired a new kind of rebellion."

"Who, Master?" Vader asked.

"I do not know his name." Sidious replied. "Only that he is extremely strong with the Force. It is the same individual that killed off your Inquisitors. He has recruited others to his cause, and a group of overly aggressive Rebels are wreaking havoc across the mid rim. Find them Lord Vader, and bring him to me alive."

"Objective secure sir." A rebel trooper said "The Imperials are either dead or have run."

"Good work Marauders." Ezra called to his men. "Keep watch on the perimeter. When he comes, vanish into the trees. He's mine."

With that he turned and grabbed the Imperial General that was kneeling at his feet and drug him to the holoprojector.

"Call him." He said.

The General shook his head, until Ezra's lightsaber hummed to life just inches from his face. Terrified, he punched in a code, and another Imperial officer appeared.

"Get me Vader." The general said.

A few moments later, Vader appeared, his rhythmic breathing echoing around the room.

"What is it General?" Vader asked. Ezra pushed the general out of the way and stepped into view.

"At last, a face to the monster." He said. "I'm waiting for you on Denon. Come and get me."

**Hours later**

Vader landed his TIE on the landing pad in front of the building the signal had come from. He could sense the Rebels.

There were about thirty of them, all hiding in the jungle just beyond the main building. But he didn't care about them.

He only cared about one.

He walked through the building, eventually finding the command room. The boy was in there. He could sense him. But he had never felt this kind of power before, and for a split second, he wondered if he could defeat the boy without killing him.

He opened the door and found a grizzly sight. All around the room were bodies of dead Imperials, some killed by blaster, some by lightsaber. In the center of the room, sitting on the holoprojector table, was the boy. He appeared to be meditating, his lightsaber floating in front of him. On the ground in front of him was the Imperial general, relieved of his head.

"You're foolish boy." Vader said. "You cannot hope to win against the Dark Side.

"I know." Ezra said without looking up. "That's why I use it too."

Without warning, he lunged forward, activating his lightsaber and slashing wildly, catching the Sith Lord off guard. Vader gave ground, trying to keep his footing and develop a strategy. He managed to block a swing and lock blades, forcing Ezra to step in closer.

"Ahsoka said you were a great Jedi once." Ezra said "But you fell to the Emperor because you couldn't keep your dark side in check. That's why the Jedi failed. They were too close to the light. But I'm going to fix everything."

Vader pushed Ezra back, then used the Force to pull down a wall. Ezra dodged the wall and threw his lightsaber, slashing Vader across his exposed rib area. He collapsed, his haunting breath turning into wheezes, and Ezra knew he'd done something critical. He retrieved his lightsaber, then used the Force to throw Vader into a wall, pinning him there.

"This is for you Sabine." Ezra said as he rammed his saber hilt deep through Vaders heart.

"Ezra no!" A voice screamed.

Startled, Ezra turned to see Ahsoka running toward him, lightsabers drawn. He barely had time to block as the angry Togruta lunged at him, raining blow after blow.

"You need to stop this pointless quest!" Ahsoka yelled. "You're not finding balance, you're falling into darkness, and dragging the Galaxy with you!"

"Liar!" Ezra yelled.

He swung high, but Ahsoka ducked and kicked him, sending him flying across the room. He lost control of his lightsaber, and as it fell, Ahsoka cut it in half. She stepped up to him and pointed her white blades at his chest.

"Surrender Ezra." She said "Let me help you. You're hurting, and I understand that, just let me…Aah!"

She was cut off by a cry of pain as a red lightsaber stabbed through her chest from behind.

She looked at Ezra, who's eyes were dark and his hand stretched out, controlling Vader's lightsaber in her back. It deactivated, and she collapsed to the ground.

Ezra stood, then walked to where his lightsaber lay in pieces. He looked at it, then used the force to pick up Vader's lightsaber.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka." He said, looking at the dying Togruta. He hesitated for a moment, then picked up one of her lightsabers as well. "But I have no choice."

"Ezra." Ahsoka said. "I know why you're doing this, but killing the Emperor won't keep her safe. There will always be darkness in the Universe. And light will always come back to stop it. Nothing you do will change that."

Ezra looked at her again, and this time Ahsoka saw eyes that were no longer dark, but we're sad and conflicted.

Eyes that regretted what he had done.

He looked away, then turned and walked out of the destroyed room.

**A/N: So yeah...let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter7

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, college is a nightmare.**

Sabine woke up, feeling a cold wind blow through her hair. That shouldn't have been possible. She heard a noise, and her heart nearly jumped out of her body as she saw where the noise was coming from.

There was a figure curled up in the corner of her room, and the noise she heard was the figure crying.

She recognized him instantly, but didn't dare say anything. She got out of her bed and slowly approached, being careful not to disturb him. His clothes, once a bright white, were a dirty grey color, and torn in multiple places.

"Ezra?" She asked softly. The figure shuffled a little bit, then looked up at her, and her heart sank.

"Sabine." Ezra managed, his voice raspy and quiet. "I've messed up Sabine."

"What do you mean?" Sabine asked, sitting in the floor next to him.

"I...I thought I could control it." Ezra said. "But I can't. It's too strong."

"What do you mean?" Sabine asked.

"We're going to Naboo next." Ezra said "I need you Sabine. Help me."

Suddenly, the room glowed red, and she turned to see a dark figure holding a red lightsaber. She held up her hands as it laughed and swung down at her. Sabine shot out of bed, realizing she was screaming his name.

Ezra threw the red lightsaber, sticking it into the wall. Dark looked down at the lightsaber, which was sticking out of his spectral form.

"You… you know you can't kill me right?" He said.

"Shut up!" Ezra yelled. "This is your fault!"

"My fault?" Dark said, floating towards him. "I seem to recall you being the one pulling the lightsaber into her."

"You told me to do it!" Ezra yelled.

"No I didn't." Dark replied. "That was all you."

"But you were there!" Light yelled, appearing next to Ezra.

Ezra noticed Light didn't look the same. His white robes were dirty and torn, and the white light he usually gave off was noticeably dimmer.

"Yeah, so were you." Dark replied. "It doesn't matter anyway. We got Vader."

"Yeah, and look what you did to me!" Light said.

"I didn't do it, he did." Dark replied, pointing to Ezra.

"Enough!" Ezra yelled "Dark is right, he didn't do anything. I killed Ahsoka."

"But…" Light stammered.

"But nothing." Ezra said. "Right now we have a job to do. Vader is dead, and the Emperor is exposed. He's going to be on Naboo soon, so that's where we go."

Later that night, Ezra was sitting on his bed, when suddenly Light appeared in front of him, followed seconds later by Dark.

"He just tried to kill me!" Light yelled.

"He just pretended to be you and told her where we were going!" Dark yelled even louder."

"Woah woah, hold on." Ezra said, standing up. "Her who?"

Dark rolled his eyes. "Who do you think?"

Ezra's eyes got wide. "Sabine?" He asked, barely a whisper. "You told Sabine?"

"I had to!" Light yelled. "We need help Ezra. YOU need help."

"Why would you say that?" Ezra asked.

"Look at me Ezra!" Light yelled. "You've gone too far to his side. I'm sorry, but if you keep going the way you are, you won't come back, and I'll be gone."

"All you've done is complain about this since we started." Dark said. "I think you need to face facts. There's more power on my side of the line."

"Ezra, listen to me." Light said. "Just...take time to think about what you're doing." With that, he disappeared.

Dark turned to Ezra. "What a coward." He laughed. "Come on, the Galaxy isn't going to save itself."

"I'm just telling you what I saw!" Sabine said, slamming her hand on the table.

"I don't doubt you Sabine." Kanan replied. "But I think it was just a dream."

"We're still going to Naboo right?" Sabine asked.

"Of course." Hera said. "If you think that's where he went, then it's worth a shot."

"Just know that he might not be there." Kanan said.

"I know." Sabine said, walking back to her room. "But we have to try."

She opened her door and walked inside. She turned around and locked it behind her, then walked to her desk and pulled out her sketchbook. She flipped to the last used page, which was a picture of Ezra, and sighed.

"I wish I could see you again." She whispered.

Suddenly, she felt a presence, and looked up to see the same white robed Ezra she had seen in her dream.

"Hi Sabine." Light said "I really need your help."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. It's almost over I promise.**


End file.
